


Photosynthesis

by purplesk



Series: 光系列 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 校園AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>光合作用。沒有光，就沒有氧氣、沒有葡萄糖。無法作用。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photosynthesis

　　光合作用。植物透過光合作用利用無機物生產有機物並且貯存能量，分為光反應及暗反應。光反應藉由陽光與水可以產出氫氣及氧氣；而暗反應藉著光反應所產生出來的氫氣和空氣中的二氧化碳產生出葡萄糖與氧氣。

　　植物在生物界屬於相當重要的生產者，而植物之所以如此重要則因光合作用，光合作用則無法缺乏陽光。

　　

　　※※※

　　Sulu很壞。Sulu是故意的。Sulu假裝不知道。

　　即便如此，Chekov還是忍不住地想要繞著Sulu打轉，就像月球繞著地球公轉一樣。這是一種本能的行為，而且Chekov完全沒有發現自己彷彿產生銘印效應，他喜歡跟Sulu相處，也喜歡用Sulu的邏輯去思考，有的時候Chekov發現原來自己的想法雖然正確但太過粗糙，像一把大斧頭，有威力，但不夠銳利。

　　這個發現來自於某次與Scott一起動手改造他們寢室的藍牙門禁鎖時，Scott聽到Chekov對於正弦定律有了其他角度的想法後，前者傻了幾秒，用一種「你真的是Pavel Chekov嗎？」的眼神盯著後者瞧了一陣子，並且拍了拍俄羅斯小子的肩膀，默默的說了什麼你終於長大了之類的話，這讓Chekov困惑了幾天。因為Chekov不能理解他都已經可以喝Vodka難道還無法被稱之為成年嗎？

　　改造藍牙門禁鎖的那天，他們被衝進來的McCoy嚇了一跳，驚嚇之餘害Chekov燒壞了電路板——那是他們近期唯一剩下的一塊電路板。被McCoy碎唸著破壞學校公用器材外加隨意改造學校財產還挪用了電機系所的耗材被當場逮到之類的以下省略三百字的句子。Chekov在心中讚嘆著McCoy一口氣能講出如此振振有詞又長篇大論的句子卻不會咬到舌頭的絕活，Chekov真的是好生羨慕。

　　當然，Chekov與Scott沒有因此而放棄改造寢室的藍牙門禁鎖，只是他們得先去買到耗材，還有一個能敲打程式碼外加不會被McCoy及Jim打擾的地方。Scott的寢室絕對不行！那裡光是能挪出坐的地方就相當勉強，外加Scott回到寢室後就一定開始他的調酒馬拉松。

　　Chekov只是個博士生，還沒正式得到實驗室，如果拿著這些材料去共用實驗室絕對會被圍觀外加風聲可能會傳出去——他們早就是已經是「惡名昭彰」，根本無須擔憂他人眼光，外加學校對他們睜隻眼閉隻眼，只不過，Chekov不想再聽到McCoy的一個多小時的訓話。

　　他嘆了口氣，接著趴在桌上。

　　

　　「嗯？」將視線從電腦上移開，坐在研究桌前的男人抬眼，「怎麼了？」

　　「沒什麼，我只是在想哪裡可以不被McCoy和Jim打擾且沒有調酒馬拉松的地方讓我開發模組程式？」藍牙門禁模組程式。Chekov把後面這句話吞了下去。

　　「你的論文需要開發專案模組？」黑色的眼眸微瞇。

　　「只、只是興趣而已啦！」俄羅斯小子乾笑兩聲，然後對上此研究室主人的視線。心中嘆氣。「就是，呃……跟改造一些小東西有關的程式模組。」

　　

　　Chekov思考著要不要直接坦白從寬？反正眼前的人什麼秘密都瞞不了他。但俄羅斯小子已經跟蘇格蘭大叔約定好了，這件事除了不小心得知的McCoy之外，這世界上不能有第四個人知道，即便那個人是Sulu。

　　

　　「如果找不到地方的話。」Professor Sulu微笑，但停頓了一下，又道：「你可以用我的研究室，只要你不會炸了它。」

　　

　　Chekov眨了眨眼，隨後，他跳了起來大喊了「Oh Yeah.」之類的語詞——俄文——他作夢都沒想到Sulu居然願意讓他自由出入自己的研究室！接著，他瞧見植物學教授在鍵盤上敲了敲。

　　

　　「我把研究室的藍牙鎖權限給你了，你隨時都可以用。」

　　

　　Chekov的手機很配合地唱了歌，顯示已經收到此研究室的出入寶物。俄羅斯小子愉悅地滑開手機並珍惜地看著手機上顯示的資訊。自由進入HikaruSulu的研究室，這表示……

　　

　　「我這陣子應該都沒有時間進研究室，應該也不會有人進來打擾你。」

　　

　　俄羅斯小子從沈浸的喜悅裡抽回注意力，似乎有一點聽到弦外之音。

　　

　　「為什麼？」

　　植物學教授起身，下一堂授課時間接近，他拿起掛在衣架上的大衣，邊穿邊說著：「最近Anita的論文快要結束了，她請我幫她潤飾，還有她最近參與一個新專案，恰巧與我之前的論文有關，所以我這幾天如果我有空就會過去他們那裡幫忙一下。」

　　

　　教授說著，穿好了大衣拿起PADD，準備開門離去。走到門邊，回首對著當機中的俄羅斯小子淺淺一笑。

　　

　　「別炸了我的研究室，Chekov.」轉身離去。

　　

　　門扉關上，植物學教授的身影消失，俄羅斯小子覺得自己現在一定像淋了一夜大雨的傑克羅素㹴，被主人遺忘在箱子裡頭。

　　 _光合作用。沒有光，就沒有氧氣、沒有葡萄糖。無法作用。_

　　

　　※※※

　　Chekov終於瞭解什麼叫做有家歸不得的感受。他今天沒有在植物學教授的研究室裡做小型破壞，因為他躲在太空動力學博士生們共用的實驗室裡發呆。雖然身著白袍帶著護目鏡，但他只是對著那些衝來撞去的原子結構全息影像發愣。想像著今晚都要待在這裡度過，寂寞和孤獨感油然升起。

　　以前他才不會因為要待在實驗室裡熬夜就覺得很孤單，但想到植物學教授現在正在前女友的專案小組裡面擔任顧問，他們現在可能正一起討論生物界的什麼大理論或者結束了累人的頭腦風暴正在哪間餐廳裡享受美食。

　　有點不是滋味。俄羅斯小子拔下護目鏡，拿著光筆對全息影像亂戳。

　　植物學教授對誰都很好，即便是舊情人來討救兵，他也很樂意在忙到睡眠都不足的時間裡抽空來幫助對方。

　 **對誰都很好。** 俄羅斯小子邊想邊繼續無意義地戳著全息影像。大概覺得無趣了，他將椅子轉了個圈，趴到一邊冰冷的實驗桌上，感到莫名的委屈。正想把自己整個埋近雙臂之前，他聽到了敲門聲，抬頭，慵懶地往門口方向望去。

　　看到倚在門旁的人，Chekov眨眨眼睛，原先懶散的身體彷彿重新獲得機能，充滿活力——當然，沒表現的那麼明顯。

　　

　　「怎麼還在實驗室？」對方輕笑問著。

　　「因為沒辦法回寢室。」俄羅斯小子懶懶地回覆著，趴在桌上卻故意把頭歪向另一側，不想直視站在門口的人——有一點鬧彆扭的意味。

　　「為什麼？」

　　「門把掛了一條領帶。」這到底是什麼意思？Chekov其實不是很理解。

　　「喔……」

　　

　　聽到植物學教授的回應，似乎理解門把上的領帶是什麼意思，俄羅斯小子立刻坐直了身子，並以相當好奇的神情瞅著對方瞧，像是等待解答的乖小孩。似乎感受到自己的好奇心，但植物學教授只是壞壞地笑了笑，沒打算解釋。

　　這些可恨的傢伙都一樣！Chekov問過McCoy，後者只是眉頭深鎖，然後告訴Chekov如果看到領帶出現在門把上，那天晚上就不要進寢室了，對於Chekov的追問，McCoy都假裝是耳邊風；Scott更壞，笑的很賊，卻什麼都不講，只說了句「長大之後就會知道。」Chekov真的已經長大了！各種意義上。而Chekov不怎麼敢問Jim本人，他隱約地覺得Jim要嘛就是酸他要嘛就是調侃他，反正不管哪一種方式，Chekov都不會得到解答。

　　算了，反正他今天又得睡在實驗室了。

　　

　　「所以你打算睡這裡？」

　　「我又沒地方去。」Chekov意興闌珊地站起來收拾實驗物品。

　　「我家有客房。」植物學教授聳肩，「如果你不嫌棄的話。」

　　

　　俄羅斯小子愣了幾秒，優異的腦袋此刻似乎如古代電腦遇到死結不斷地在迴圈而無法停止運作。

　　

　　「Chekov？」

　　「Oh, YES！」彷彿突然被接通電源似的，Chekov放下手上的器材，以最快的速度脫掉白袍，伸手撈了背包像接到飛盤的傑克羅素㹴衝到植物學教授的身邊。

　　

　　植物學教授笑了笑，替Chekov命令電腦關燈，並跟在興高采烈的年輕人身後，看他開心的蹦跳模樣，止不住自己的笑意。

　　 _光合作用。一丁點光，就能產生氧氣、葡萄糖。造益眾生。_

　　

　　※※※

　　Chekov數過了，這是第十一次跟Sulu一起參觀展覽——單獨的，只有他們兩個人的。Sulu現在很專心的在看古代的攝影鏡頭，好似在看什麼奇珍異寶。

　　Chekov不是沒有興趣，他只是有一點茫然，對於自己跟植物學教授如此的互動，到底稱為什麼呢？就Chekov所知，他從未在植物學教授的研究室裡看過其他人出現——當然會有人來找Sulu，但通常不是自由出入研究室，意味著，Sulu沒有把藍牙門鎖給其他人；Chekov在Sulu的家中沒有發現他人物品，有客房的簡單設備，但沒有女性用品甚至任何不屬於Sulu會使用的東西，例如尺寸較大或小的衣服、不同顏色的室內拖鞋、非一次性牙刷、可以顯出個人特色的專用馬克杯。都沒有。Sulu的家裡只有Sulu的東西。

　　喔，當然，因為Jim掛領帶的頻率變高了，後來Chekov去Sulu家過夜的次數也變多，本來Chekov並不想造成Sulu的麻煩，但前幾週前不小心把自己的東西遺忘在Sulu家後，Sulu也沒說什麼，慢慢的，Chekov的物品如海水侵蝕一般，在植物學教授家裡佔了一小部份的空間。

　　藍牙鑰匙、家裡的專屬客房、好幾次的彼此獨處。 **到底是什麼呢？** Chekov覺得好煩惱。

　　植物學教授常常走在自己前頭，Chekov總會不經意地盯著那隨著走路而擺動的手，曾有幾次想偷牽的衝動——管他可不可以！只是很想知道，那雙長期照料不同植物、做許多大小實驗的手摸起來的觸感是如何的？溫暖嗎？還是比自己的掌心溫度低？但有一次Chekov太專注地瞅著植物學教授的手，結果對方突然停下來，俄羅斯小子卻撞上對方的肩膀。

　　好糗。

　　那次之後，Chekov就更不敢放任自己胡思亂想。

　　 **到底是什麼呢？** Chekov覺得腦袋瓜裡某個地方的自己正在苦惱的打滾著。他與植物學教授一同走出展場，前者大概問了想吃什麼之類的問題，Chekov用了某個不知名的腦區塊做反射回答，而大部分的腦部繼續運轉著如小狗繞著自己尾巴打轉的問題。

　　大概是想的太投入了，連人行道紅綠燈也沒注意，等Chekov反應過來時，他已經被某股力量牽著走了。低頭，他發現植物學教授正牽著自己，他們一起並肩走過馬路，有一點緊張、還有一點害怕，害怕過了馬路後手就會自然鬆開。

　　有一點冰冰的，可能是因為展場冷氣的關係吧，但Chekov確實有一點迷戀掌心傳來的溫度。

　　良久，他發現手中的溫度慢慢的恢復人體應有的溫暖，而他們已經離開馬路好一段距離。植物學教授很自然地牽著自己，沒有放手。

　　那刻，Pavel Chekov瞭解到什麼叫做小小的幸福。小心翼翼地，他回握。

_光合作用。植物不能缺乏陽光，它們仰賴陽光的溫暖、能量，並藉由陽光製造出更多、更多的養分，給自己、給其他生物。_

　　


End file.
